Where One Goes, the Other Will Follow
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: La relation de Clint et Natasha, ce qu'ils signifient l'un pour l'autre à travers les yeux de leurs coéquipiers : Thor, Steve, Bruce et Tony.


**Titre original : **Where One Goes, the Other Will Follow

**Auteur:** Sinkme

**Traductice : **Hakiru-chan

**NDT : **Voilà, c'est avec l'aimable autorisation de Sinkme que je vous délivre cette traduction – ma première à vrai dire. J'ai adoré cette fanfiction et je voulais vous la faire partager, d'autant qu'elle a pour sujet la relation Clint/Natasha qui, à mon goût, n'est pas assez représenté dans les fanfictions françaises. )

Je suis ma propre bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes si vous en voyez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction même. Etant donné que c'est ma première, j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour m'améliorer ou arranger des choses si ça ne va pas. (surtout au niveau des temps des verbes, j'ai parfois hésité !)

Sinon, je vous conseille d'aller lire cette fanfiction en VO si ce n'est pas fait et que vous vous en sentez le courage, car c'est évidemment meilleur que ma traduction ! Et, en même temps, découvrez le profil de Sinkme qui a de belles fanfictions à son actif. Je la recommande chaudement !

* * *

C'était quelque chose qui allait de soi. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à voix haut. Et n'y avait jamais fait allusion. C'était juste une vérité que chaque membre de l'équipe avait appris, chacun à leur manière.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. C'était juste qu'ils n'étaient jamais séparés. Si l'un se rendait quelque part, l'autre était forcément dans les parages. Ils étaient exceptionnellement conscients de l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre à chaque instant. Partenaires accomplis, constamment en train de surveiller leurs arrières respectifs. Prêts à tout moment à se sacrifier pour l'autre.

* * *

Thor s'en aperçut en premier.

Même s'il n'y avait que peu de femmes guerrières à Asgard, le lien qui les unissait lui apparaissait aussi clair que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Leurs compétences au combat étaient parfaites, même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Ils bougeaient et s'adaptaient à chaque situation, sans jamais hésiter et anticiper une décision. De très bonnes capacités qui avaient progressé avec le temps et s'étaient perfectionnées dans la douleur.

Ils étaient aussi fiers que n'importe quel Asgardien, et chaque homme qu'ils mettaient à terre y restait. Tout ce qu'ils disaient, chaque mission à laquelle ils se référaient, évoquaient une douleur plus profonde et des leçons apprises de la pire manière qui soit.

Il les observait attentivement dans la Tour, aussi. Ils ne se regardaient pas du coin de l'œil et ne se frôlaient pas avec nonchalance comme le font les amoureux, mais il y avait une sorte d'intimité dans chacun de leurs échanges qui évoquait un lien plus profond. L'Homme d'Acier les taquinait souvent avec ça, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Thor voyait des mots dans leurs silences, et des sentiments dans leurs expressions, là où les autres ne voyaient que figures stoïques et indifférence.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Tour, ils ne se reposaient jamais complètement. Si l'un d'entre eux était tendu, il en était de même pour l'autre.

Ils ne s'entraînaient pas comme les autres. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient en donnant leur maximum. Ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups et n'adoucissaient pas leurs frappes.

Thor comprit qu'il s'agissait du plus haut degré de confiance. De partenariat. S'ils faisaient une erreur à l'entraînement, ils devaient l'apprendre par la douleur. Un bleu était vite oublié. Pas un poignet cassé.

Ils avaient tous les deux un esprit de guerrier et il pleurait pour eux.

* * *

Steve vit le lien entre eux mais mit un certain temps avant de comprendre.

Il fut le plus long à comprendre le profond lien qui les unissait parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réconcilier son propre point de vue sur les femmes avec Natasha. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques expériences avec des femmes fougueuses, mais Natasha était très différente de Peggy.

Il n'y avait aucune boite étiquetée dans laquelle il pouvait faire entrer la personnalité de Natasha. Même après le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jamais elle n'agissait ou ne réagissait comme il s'y attendait.

Mais Clint, lui, le savait toujours.

Cela le frappa vraiment après leur retour d'une mission. Même s'ils avaient gagné, les dégâts matériels et le nombre de pertes civiles avaient été catastrophiques et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était senti victorieux.

Natasha, en particulier, avait semblé très touchée et personne ne savait pourquoi. Elle était assise, fixant sans la voir la table de la cuisine, à peine consciente de leur présence et de leur tentative pour lui parler. Ils s'étaient tous regardés, incertains quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais Clint marcha à grand pas vers elle, lui criant « Remets-toi Romanoff ! »

Il les surprit tous et Natasha se retourna brusquement « Va te faire foutre ! » Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et Clint rit, faisant retentir sa voix venimeuse. « Tu es juste bonne à ça, n'est-ce pas ? T'enfuir quand les choses deviennent trop difficiles. La Veuve Noire peut tout gérer sauf les emotions. N'est-ce pas vrai, Natalia?"

Steve avait été choqué. Il bougeait pour dire à Clint de se reculer lorsque Natasha s'était jetée sur lui. Ses coups étaient violents et calculés, toujours dans le but d'infliger le maximum de dégâts possibles. En même temps, elle hurlait contre lui.

Mais Clint ne riposta pas. Il bloquait ses attaques lorsqu'il le pouvait et acceptait ses coups en silence lorsqu'il ne pouvait. Steve bondit pour intervenir mais Thor posa sa main sur son épaule.

Un moment plus tard, Natasha se brisait dans les bras de Clint.

Il la tenait fermement alors qu'ils s'effondraient sur le sol et qu'elle s'écroulait sur son épaule.

A partir de là, le capitaine arrêta toute tentative pour essayer de caser Natasha dans une boîte, arrêta d'essayer de la comprendre. Arrêta d'essayer de _les_ comprendre. Il accepta ce qu'ils étaient et reconnut combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Il pleurait pour leur futur.

* * *

Depuis le début, Bruce les avait observé avec attention.

Il avait tout d'abord passé plus de temps avec Natasha et avait l'impression de la comprendre plutôt bien, en fait. Et puis Clint était arrivé et il avait été obligé de réévaluer tout ce qu'il pensait savoir.

Cela avait été plus compliqué pour lui que pour les autres étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas les observer en action, la plupart du temps. S'il combattait à leur côté, il devenait l'Autre et ses souvenirs étaient tout au mieux brumeux.

Les rares fois où il ne prenait pas part aux missions, il passait son temps à surveiller toute l'équipe. Il s'inquiétait pour la sécurité et pour la santé de tous. Tous exceptés eux deux.

Bien sûr, il se souciait d'eux, mais, pour quelque raison inconnue, dans une équipe composée d'un dieu, d'un soldat sur-humain, d'un homme affublé d'une armure de métal volante et d'une expérience ratée, c'étaient les deux humains qui lui avaient toujours semblé hors de portée.

Ils étaient blessés au sein de l'équipe, c'était souvent l'un ou l'autre qui rentrait blessé de mission. Mais jamais cela ne les affectait comme il devrait.

Steve agissait comme le soldat qu'il était il obéissait aux docteurs et partait en mission quand Fury lui disait.

Tony se plaignait comme un gamin et disparaissait, mais seulement pour être attrapé dans l'heure qui suit et cloué au lit.

Thor, lors des rares fois où il avait été blessé, les avait obligés à le mettre sous calmants pour le forcer à rester tranquille.

Mais Clint et Natasha ne faisaient qu'encaisser. Leurs blessures relevaient plus de l'aspect mental que physique. Ils ne montraient pas leur douleur comme ils auraient dû. Fréquemment, ils pansaient leurs propres blessures et ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans l'aile médicale.

Un jour, il était tombé par hasard sur Clint dans la salle d'entrainement. Son bras pendait mollement à son côté, l'écharpe censée soutenir le bras blessé depuis longtemps à terre, avec Natasha tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur. Il leur avait demandé pourquoi.

Clint lui avait adressé un étrange petit rire « De quelle autre manière je pourrai savoir comment me déplacer avec un bras cassé sur un champ de bataille si je ne m'entraine pas à le faire maintenant ? »

Bruce s'était enfui de la pièce dès que Natasha avait lancé un coup de pied circulaire vers son épaule, mais le cri de Clint l'avait hanté pendant des jours.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une mission, le bras de Clint s'était déboîté mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le mettre en sécurité. Bruce observait tout depuis le centre de commandement l'archer n'avait même pas ralenti et s'adaptait à son handicap sans difficulté.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprit leur besoin constant de s'améliorer. C'était sans doute à cause de leur instinct de survie, mais aussi pour prouver qu'ils appartenaient bien à l'équipe.

Mais leur principale motivation était de se protéger l'un l'autre. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Natasha pouvait combattre un Clint blessé avec l'intention de lui infliger encore plus de blessures. Mais alors qu'il regardait Clint se déplacer à présent, il vit les regards que Natasha jetait dans sa direction et réalisa qu'elle l'avait blessé autrefois afin qu'il ne soit pas blessé aujourd'hui.

C'était une relation tordue, il aurait aimé ne jamais la comprendre, les laisser seuls, mais il chérissait cette amitié et se préparait à la perdre chaque jour.

* * *

Tony l'avait vu dès le jour où il avait rencontré Natasha, lorsqu'elle s'appelait Natalie et qu'elle avait des cheveux longs.

Plus que toute autre chose, ce qui l'avait frappé ce jour-là était l'absolue certitude qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie.

Elle avait été froide et sous contrôle à longueur de temps, sourcillant à peine face à ses essais évidents, d'abord pour la séduire, et plus tard pour provoquer n'importe quelle réaction. Lorsqu'il la regarda de plus près, et plus spécialement quand Pepper était là, il réalisa que son attitude distante n'était surement pas due au professionnalisme des agents du SHIELD mais au fait qu'elle était déjà satisfaite. (1)

Il y avait très certainement une grande partie de son attitude qui reflétait vraiment sa personnalité et il ne voulait pas y toucher. En dehors du fait qu'elle était atrocement incompétente pour s'occuper des sujets délicats, il y avait une large part de souffrance cachée en elle qu'il ne voulait pas fouiller. Il avait déjà assez de difficultés à résoudre ses problèmes, merci bien.

Quand il l'avait revu sur le Helioporteur, il avait pu deviner l'identité de l'homme mystère. Elle aurait agi différemment s'il avait été tué et qu'il y avait eu un autre agent actuellement en vie mais dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse.

Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il était très doué pour observer les choses et saisir les personnalités. Il n'était volontairement pas diplomate parce qu'une attitude plus directe lui apportait plus de réactions.

L'invasion avait été stressante pour tout le monde mais lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, il réalisa qu'en dépit de l'immense stress émotionnel que Barton avait ressenti, l'homme s'était tenu plutôt à l'écart.

Il s'était facilement fondu dans le groupe et il reconnaissait chez Clint le même visage absent que celui que Natasha utilisait avec eux.

Lorsqu'il connut mieux Clint, et l'observa en compagnie de Natasha, il comprit que ces deux-là étaient des âmes sœurs. Pas dans le sens dégoulinant de romantisme de Nicholas Sparks. Mais ils représentaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, de manière indiscutable, complètement absolue. Ils voyaient les taches sombres dans leur esprit et se les pardonnaient tout en essayant d'effacer le sang sur leurs mains.

Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusions : ils en avaient vu plus – avaient eu à faire à plus – que lui il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ce genre de travail laissait des traces et ils comptaient sur leur autre moitié pour les aider et les accepter.

Et dans son propre cœur endommagé, il se détestait lui-même pour savoir ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Ainsi, ils observaient tous et attendaient. Nul doute que ce jour viendrait finalement. Probablement assez tôt, de préférence plus tard, avec le genre de travail qu'ils avaient.

Ils le savaient tous, le redoutaient secrètement, se débattaient avec dans un coin sombre de leur esprit.

Parce que quand – pas si, mais quand – l'un d'eux allait mourir, l'autre le suivrait peu de temps après.

* * *

(1) : Tony sous-entend ici qu'elle est déjà satisfaite par un autre homme, c'est à dire Clint.

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? J'abandonne ma carrière de traductrice ? Des conseils pour m'améliorer ? :)

N'hésitez pas à "review-ver", je transmettrai à l'auteur vos réactions !


End file.
